


Dance With Me

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Universe, Dancing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Presents, Promnis Week 2018, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto really wants to go to the school dance with Ignis, too bad he's just a sophomore.





	Dance With Me

Prompto sighs softly, looking at the sign for the school dance. Juniors and seniors only, which means there’s no chance he’d get to dance with his crush. “Dammit.” He whispers, looking over when Noctis comes up to him. “Do you see this? I wanted to go so bad, but I could never go with Ignis which means it’s not even worth it.” He huffs softly, running a hand through his hair. He flinches slightly when he snags his hair clip. 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Haven’t you heard that if a junior or senior invites a lower classman that they can attend. But Ignis won’t know you want him to invite you if you don’t say something.” He mutters. How can they both be so dumb and blind? He has no idea, but he wants to get them together somehow, so they’ll stop just staring at each other all the time, or maybe they’ll stop being so awkward. 

The bell rings, cutting off whatever Prompto was going to say. Noctis waves goodbye, and heads to class, a plan already stewing inside his mind. He’s going to convince Ignis to buy the tickets and set up an entire scene that Prompto would love. He’s going to convince Ignis to just ask him, and when that happens, his friends will finally just get together. That’s the hope. 

Ignis and Noctis head home without Prompto that night, planning the way Ignis will ask Prompto to the dance. The next day, Prompto doesn’t show up to school, which puts off their plans for a day. It’s a week before they can put their plans into motion, but when Prompto finally shows up to school, they decide not to yet either. Ignis slowly approaches Prompto’s desk that day, pulling a chair up beside him. 

“Why… Why is your leg in a cast?” He asks quietly, looking over Prompto’s face. “And… Your face?” 

Prompto refuses to look at him, head down. “It’s nothing. I fell down a hill while walking home the other night. It was dark.” He whispers. He leans his elbows on his desk and looks down at the notebook there. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

“Ah, yes I’m sorry we couldn’t take you home. We were getting a present made for you. You could understand how having you there might make that difficult?” He is trying to explain their actions, though he still feels like it’s their fault Prompto go hurt. Ignis puts down a camera in front of Prompto. “We also borrowed this from you.” He takes a deep breath, bracing himself for what is to come. 

“Here.” He hands over a neatly wrapped book, watching Prompto’s eyes widen. “The chocobo wrapping paper was Noctis’ idea. He saw it and knew you’d love it.” He smiles as Prompto tears the paper away, eyes going wide when he sees the book. 

“Oh my gods… Why?” He whispers, opening it. He smiles affectionately when he sees pictures of him and his friends inside. Towards the end of the book, they are only of Ignis and Prompto together, and it makes him blush lightly. On the very last page, taped with a dried rose, are two tickets to the school dance. 

“Would you like to go to the dance with me?” Ignis asks, smiling gently down at Prompto. Tears well into Prompto’s eyes. He stands up awkwardly, hugging Ignis tightly around the neck. 

“Of course!” He sniffles softly, smiling brightly. “I would love to dance with you! Oh, but… I can’t. I can’t dance on this leg.” He gestures at the cast. “You should… You should take someone you can actually enjoy it with.” Prompto sits back, eyes closed as the tears change into ones of disappointment. 

Ignis pauses, then gently strokes Prompto’s hair. “We can still dance. It doesn’t mean wild dancing. A slow dance would be much more romantic anyways.” He whispers. “Or we can just sit and eat. Why on earth would I change my mind about you going with me just because you can’t do some of the activities?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispers, sighing softly. 

Ignis tips Prompto’s head up and kisses him gently, a smile on his lips. 

“I wouldn’t. So don’t worry. In a couple weeks, we’ll dance together.” He promises quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Promnis Week: Dancing


End file.
